


Einmal, im Ferienlager...

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Duct Tape, In Public, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Newt wants to fuck Credence as well, No Plot/Plotless, Percival fucks Credence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Underage Sex, Watching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence verbringt den Sommer in einem Ferienlager, wo er Mr. Graves kennenlernt, einen der Betreuer. Es ist Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Der Mann führt ihn in die Kunst der Liebe ein und geht dabei auch ein wenig... ungewöhnliche Wege.





	1. Was der Wald weiß, macht den Wald heiß

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 meiner Oneshot Callenge (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mydaddygraves)  
> Thema: "Sex im Freien"
> 
> WARNUNG:  
> 1\. Minderjährig - Credence ist 16  
> 2\. Sex im Freien  
> 3\. Graves' Absichten sind mitunter nicht ganz aufrichtig... Wer hier kuschelige Romantik erwartet, ist ein wenig fehl am Platz

Credence drückte sich gegen den Baumstamm in seinem Rücken. „B-bitte, Mr. Graves“, keuchte er atemlos, „Ich… ich denke nicht, dass…“  
„Dann hör auf zu denken, Credence“, schnurrte ihm Mr. Graves ins Ohr. Sein Oberkörper schmiegte sich an den des Jüngeren, während er die Hände bereits unter Credences viel zu weites, abgetragenes T-Shirt gleiten ließ und seine Seiten entlang strich.  
„A-aber… Sir…“, stammelte Credence und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als Mr. Graves sich an seinem Hals festsaugte. Seine Hände krallten sich in die muskulösen Oberarme des Anderen, während seine Beine dem Knie platzmachten, das sich zielsicher zu seinem Schritt hinschob.   
Er stöhnte auf, als es ihn in sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen traf und er fühlte, wie seine harte Erregung bereits sehnsüchtig zuckte.   
Mr. Graves lachte zufrieden in sein Ohr. „Ruhig, Credence. Man wird dich noch hören“, schnurrte er.  
Diese Worte brachten Credence zurück zu seinen eigentlichen Bedenken. „Bitte hören Sie auf, Mr. Graves“, sagte er und versuchte, den Anderen von sich zu schieben. Die Angst, dass man sie ertappte, kribbelte ihm im Nacken und das Knie in seinem Schritt führte dazu, dass sich die Furcht in erregende Aufregung wandelte. Dennoch hielt er an seiner Bitte fest. „Was, wenn wir gesehen werden?“ Er schielte nervös hinter dem Baum hervor. Sie standen am Waldrand, gerade mal hinter der zweiten Baumreihe. Der Wald umringte die einfachen Blockhäuser des Ferienlagers, in welchem Credence über die Sommerferien mit seinen Schwestern untergebracht war - Damit sich seine Mutter vollkommen darauf konzentrieren konnte, das Wort Gottes unter den Nichtgläubigen zu verbreiten. Credence hatte sich noch nie so wenig um Gott geschert wie in diesem Moment.   
„Vertraust du mir nicht?“, schnurrte Mr. Graves und seine Hände wanderten zu Credences festem Hintern, der durch die enge Jeans mehr betont wurde, als dem Jungen klar war.  
„Doch, aber … ich…“, stammelte Credence unsicher, hin und her gerissen von dem Wunsch, seiner neu gefundenen Lust nachzugeben und der Angst, dabei entdeckt zu werden und der Schande ausgesetzt zu sein.  
„Und weißt du nicht, dass ich dich liebe?“, fragte Mr. Graves einschmeichelnd. Seine Stimme war voll warmer Zuneigung. Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Credence fühlte seine Zweifel und Ängste durch die Berührung dahinschmelzen. Er hatte noch nie solche Berührungen erfahren. Mr. Graves hatte sie ihm gezeigt, wenige Tage, nachdem er hier angekommen war. Er hatte seine Mitschüler von Sex und Liebe reden hören, doch er hatte nie geglaubt, dass es sich so wunderbar anfühlen konnte.   
Er wollte Mr. Graves vertrauen. Er wollte ihm glauben, dass sie sicher waren – selbst an einem öffentlichen Ort. Bei diesem schönen Wetter spielten die anderen Kinder und Jugendlichen draußen Fußball und Volleyball… Während Credence zuließ, dass sein Betreuer ihn berührte. Er fühlte sich schlecht deshalb, wenn er allein in seinem kleinen Bett lag. Doch hier, so nah bei Mr. Graves, vergaß er sein schlechtes Gewissen. Seine Scham. Seine Bedenken und die große Frage, ob Mr. Graves wirklich meinte, was er sagte. Er wollte ihm gern glauben, dass der Mann ihn liebte, obwohl sie sich keine zwei Wochen kannten. Aber war das nicht so mit der Liebe auf den ersten Blick? War es nicht Schicksal?  
„Wir zwei sind vorherbestimmt, Credence“, knurrte Mr. Graves ihm ins Ohr und Credence nickte entrückt und glücklich. Ja, das waren sie.   
Mr. Graves warme Worte und seine ausdauernden Berührungen machten den Jungen weich. Widerstandslos ließ er es zu, dass der Ältere seine Hose öffnete und die Hand hineinschob. Credence keuchte auf, als sie sich um sein hartes Glied legte und es fordernd massierte. Der Mann war so talentiert darin und Credence in sexuellen Dingen so unerfahren wie sehnsüchtig, sodass er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke mit einem heißeren Stöhnen kam. Mr. Graves lachte leise. „Die Vorzüge der Jugend“, schnurrte er amüsiert, ehe er Credences Hüfte griff und ihn herumdrehte. „Stütz dich am Baum ab“, befahl er.   
Credence, dessen Knie von seinem Orgasmus noch ganz weich waren, wandte sich auf unsicheren Beinen herum und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er hörte, wie Mr. Graves an etwas herumnestelte und ihn dann ein feuchter Finger direkt an seinem Eingang traf. Credence zuckte zusammen, weil der Finger kalt war, doch er ertrug es. Nach all den Erfahrungen, die er die letzten Tage gesammelt hatte, wusste er, dass diese Vorbereitung nötig war. Und Mr. Graves, der ihn liebte, achtete stets darauf, Gleitgel mit sich zu führen.   
Credence drängte sich dem Finger entgegen. Er wollte diesen Moment des Weitens schnell hinter sich bringen, damit er endlich Mr. Graves‘ Glied in sich fühlen konnte. Immerhin erinnerte er sich noch gut an das letzte Mal. Und das davor. Mit Mr. Graves war jedes Mal unglaublich. Er ließ ihn Sterne sehen und ihn Dinge fühlen, die Credence noch nie gefühlt hatte.   
Hinter ihm lachte Mr. Graves leise. „So gierig“, kommentierte er amüsiert.  
Credence keuchte halb geschmeichelt, halb frustriert. „Lassen Sie mich nicht so lang warten“, bat er ungeduldig. Seine Worte mussten Mr. Graves herausgefordert haben, denn dieser schob den Finger tiefer und traf den ersehnten Punkt in Credence, der sich so gut anfühlte. Credence stöhnte unterdrückt auf. „Mehr“, bat er leise, „Mr. Graves, bitte.“  
„Du unersättliches schmutziges kleines Ding“, erwiderte Mr. Graves und Credence hörte ihn schmunzeln. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Credence es als Beleidigung verstanden, doch jetzt fühlte er sich von den Worten geschmeichelt.   
„Nur für Sie“, hauchte er, während er die Stirn über den Händen am Baumstamm abstützte. „Bitte“, widerholte er, als Mr. Graves seine Prostata erneut traf und er ein wenig lauter stöhnte. Er drückte ihm seinen Hintern entgegen. „Quälen Sie mich nicht länger.“  
Mr. Graves schob einen zweiten Finger hinzu. „Ist es denn so quälend?“, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, während er sich zu ihm vorbeugte. Credence bewegte die Hüfte, um den Fingern entgegen zu kommen.   
„Ich will Ihren Schwanz“, hauchte er atemlos, „Nicht Ihre Finger.“  
Mr. Graves lachte samtig und stieß mit den Fingern härter gegen Credences Prostata, sodass dieser leise aufschrie.   
„Bitte“, wimmerte er und er fühlte, wie er bereits erneut hart wurde, „Ficken Sie mich, Mr. Graves.“  
Mr. Graves antwortete nichts. Er schob die Finger wieder und wieder hinein und hinaus, spreizte sie und visierte seine Prostata an. Credences Stöhnen wurde mit jedem Stoß lauter.  
Als Mr. Graves endlich die Finger ganz aus ihm herauszog, seufzte Credence auf. Das Warten hatte ein Ende. Er fühlte, wie sich etwas Größeres gegen seinen Eingang drängte und rief dann leise Mr. Graves Namen, als sich dieser mit einem Stoß in ihm versenkte.   
„Wie war das noch mit der Sorge, gesehen oder gehört zu werden?“, fragte Mr. Graves amüsiert.   
Bei den Worten errötete Credence, aber es war zu spät, um aufzuhören. Das Gefühl hatte ihn bereits zu sehr in seinen Bann geschlagen. „Bitte machen Sie weiter“, flehte er, obwohl Mr. Graves nicht aufgehört hatte.   
Der Mann kam dem Wunsch nach, stieß hart in ihn und vögelte ihn gegen den Baum, während Credence mit jeder Minute, die verging, mehr Mühe hatte, sich ordentlich auf den Beinen zu halten und abzustützen. Sein Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde weniger kontrolliert, seine Atmung ging flach und seine Worte wurden sehnsüchtiger. „Mehr“, keuchte er verlangend, „Geben Sie mir alles, Mr. Graves.“  
„Gott, Credence“, erwiderte Mr. Graves atemlos, „Du raubst mir noch den Verstand.“ Er klang darüber nicht unzufrieden.   
Credence fühlte, wie seine Bewegungen heftiger, schneller und intensiver wurden. Er traf diesen Punkt in ihm immer mehr und Credence, der pausenlos Sterne vor den Augen sah, die ihm die Sicht blendeten, bemerkte erst nach einiger Zeit, als Mr. Graves eben in ihm kam, dass sie gesehen wurden. Unweit von ihnen entfernt, neben dem Blockhaus, das ihnen am nächsten war, stand einer der anderen Betreuer und starrte zu ihnen herüber. Mr. Scamander, erkannte Credence und schluckte. Ihm blieb das Herz stehen, während sich ihre Blicke trafen. Mr. Graves, der ihn ebenfalls gesehen zu haben schien, verharrte augenblicklich in Credence, mitten in seinem Orgasmus, der für einen Moment vergessen schien. „Fuck“, knurrte er, doch da hatte sich Mr. Scamander bereits mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von ihnen abgewandt und war zwischen den Häusern verschwunden.   
Sprachlos starrte Credence an die Stelle, wo der Mann eben noch gestanden hatte. Er fühlte am Rande, wie sich Mr. Graves aus ihm herauszog und ihn feucht und klebrig zurückließ.   
„Du solltest dich waschen“, hörte er Mr. Graves sagen, in einer Stimme, die sonderbar distanziert klang, „Und danach gehst du zu den anderen Kindern.“  
Credence wandte sich auf zitternden Knien herum und zog sich fahrig die Hose hoch. Er nickte betreten und schielte zu Mr. Graves hin, der eben seine Hose schloss und zu den Häusern hin spähte.   
Eine sonderbar befangene Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.   
Credence wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. War nun alles vorbei? Würden sie Probleme bekommen? Er war noch nicht ganz volljährig, gerade sechzehn. Mr. Graves dagegen war Anfang Dreißig… Es war verboten. Das wusste Credence. Er zerbiss sich die Unterlippe, während er sich fragte, ob nun alles vorbei war.   
Mr. Graves‘ Blick wanderte von den Häusern zu Credence hin. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Sieh mich an“, sagte er sanft und Credence hob unsicher den Kopf, während seine Augen bereits in Tränen schwammen. Was sollten sie nur tun? Würde Mr. Graves ihn nun von sich stoßen? Mr. Scamander hatte sie gesehen. Ganz abgesehen von der Scham, die nun in Credence aufstieg, tat ihm der Gedanke weh, was sie wohl erwarten würde, wenn Mr. Scamander herumerzählte, was er gesehen hatte.   
Mr. Graves‘ Daumen strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Macht dir keine Gedanken“, sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Tu, worum ich dich gebeten habe. Ich regle den Rest.“  
Credence nickte.   
Schließlich waren sie Schicksal. Sie waren vorherbestimmt. Keine Macht war stark genug, sie auseinander zu bringen.


	2. Warum bei einem aufhören?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Percival und Credence erwischt worden waren, müssen sie nun verhindern, dass Newt sie beide meldet. Percival hat bereits einen Plan, wie man ihn ganz ohne Probleme auf die eigene Seite ziehen kann...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punkt 6 meiner Challenge (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mydaddygraves)  
> Thema: "Sex als Performance / dritte Person schaut zu"
> 
> WARNUNG:   
> 1\. Es ist, wie immer, explizit  
> 2\. Credence ist immer noch minderjährig  
> 3\. Fragwürdige Zustimmung zum Sex  
> 4\. Leichtes Bondage und Fesseln  
> 5\. Wie erwähnt, zwei haben Sex, einer schaut zu

Newt lief mit weit aufgerissenen Augen durch die Blockhäuser und versuchte, die Szene zu verarbeiten, deren Zeuge er eben geworden war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er sie so ungeschehen machen. Sorge wuchs in seiner Brust. Credence war minderjährig. Ein verwirrter junger Mann aus einer Familie, die arm war und mehr Kinder hatte, als die Mutter verkraften konnte. Ein verschüchtertes, verletztes Wesen, das hatte Newt sofort erkannt. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er sich vorgenommen, auf den Jungen mehr Acht zu geben als auf die anderen.   
Doch dass sein Kollege sich nun an ihm verging… Sein eindrucksvoller, erfahrener Kollege, der in der Rangordnung des Ferienlagers einige Stufen über ihm stand, mit all seinen Auszeichnungen in Pädagogik und Psychologie… Während Newt einzig seine Feldstudien und sein abgebrochenes Studium in Biologie vorweisen konnte. Percival war ein fester Bestandteil des Teams. Newt nur einer der Betreuer, die über die Ferien ihr Taschengeld mit dem Job aufbesserten. Wie konnte er ihm nur gegenübertreten und ihn damit konfrontieren?  
Fahrig fuhr sich Newt durch das rote Haar, während er zum Blockhaus der Betreuer lief. Anders als die Kinder und Jugendlichen, die hier ihre Zeit verbrachten, hatten die Erwachsenen Zweibettzimmer. Immerhin ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre als für die Kinder, die zu sechst oder zu acht in einem Zimmer schliefen, in Doppelstockbetten.   
Leider teilte sich Newt sein Zimmer ausgerechnet mit Percival. Früher oder später würde er ihm wieder unter die Augen treten müssen. Newt fragte sich, warum ER sich schuldig fühlte. Er sollte Percival anklagen, anstatt sich so zu fühlen, als hätte er unerlaubt eine geheime Szene beobachtet. Wenn der Mann Credence benutzte, so musste Newt für Gerechtigkeit sorgen.  
Dieser Vorsatz manifestierte sich schwach in seiner Brust und Newt legte sich bereits die ersten Worte zurecht, während der Tag an ihm vorbeizog. Das Abendessen ließ nicht lang auf sich warten. Percival und Credence waren beide anwesend und ignorierten sich, als würden sie sich nicht kennen. Aber Newt konnten sie nicht täuschen. Er sah Credences verstohlene Blicke. Sie weckten seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass diese Art der Beziehung nicht das Richtige für einen Sechzehnjährigen war. Dass er sich lieber Leuten in seinem Alter zuwenden sollte. Dass Percival ihn nur benutzte. Denn welches Interesse konnte der Mann an einem Jungen haben, den er kaum mehr als ein paar Tage kannte und nach diesem Sommer nie wiedersehen würde?  
Beim Hinausgehen bemerkte Newt, dass Percival sich mit ihm erhob. Er versuchte, sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, dass dieser ihm wie zufällig zu ihrem Zimmer folgte. Als hinter ihnen die Tür ins Schloss fiel, fühlte sich Newt dennoch seltsam in die Enge gedrängt.   
Er wandte sich zu Percival herum, nicht in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, während sich der Ältere vor ihm aufbaute. „Du hast mir etwas zu sagen?“, fragte Percival.  
Newt schluckte und starrte auf den Boden, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ich habe euch gesehen“, murmelte er und hob dann den Blick. „Er ist minderjährig, Percival!“  
Percival nickte. „Das ist mir bewusst“, sagte er ruhig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.   
„Hast du denn gar kein Gewissen?“, fragte Newt fassungslos.  
Percival hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie meinen?“, fragte er.   
„Findest du es richtig, ihm falsche Versprechungen zu machen? Gerade du solltest doch wissen, dass Jugendliche sich an jedes Wort klammern, das man ihnen hinwirft. Du spielst mit seinen Gefühlen und es ist dir vollkommen egal! Hast du darüber nachgedacht, in welchem Zustand du ihn zurück zu seiner zerrütteten Familie schickst?“  
Percival runzelte die Stirn. „Hat dir mein Verhalten einen Grund gegeben, zu glauben, dass ich dem Jungen etwas vormache oder ihn benutze?“, fragte er.   
Newt tat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, aber…“  
„Und hat er dir gesagt, dass er all das nicht möchte?“, fragte Percival und lief hinterher.  
Newt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber…“  
„Aber?“, fragte Percival.  
„Du hättest es anders regeln müssen“, fauchte Newt, „Gute Güte, du bist der Ältere, Percival! Du musst deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten, für sein Wohl!“  
Percivals Augen blitzten auf. Newt wurde mulmig zumute. Er kannte den Blick. Percival setzte ihn auf, wenn er sein Psychologie-Wissen anwendete und damit auf eine Goldader stieß. „So wie du?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
Newt schluckte. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er fand keine Worte, die ihn aus dieser Misere hinausmanövrieren konnten. „D-das… das… was willst du damit andeuten?“, fragte er betont entrüstet, um Zeit zu schinden.  
Percivals Schmunzeln wurde breiter. „Du weißt, was ich meine“, sagte er mit einem schnurrenden Unterton in der Stimme, „Ich bemerke, wie du ihn ansiehst. Du versteckst dein Begehren hinter dem Vorwand, ihn nur beschützen zu wollen.“ Er lachte leise. „Glaub mir, das habe ich am Anfang auch getan… Bis ich erkannt habe, dass das nicht nötig ist. Der Junge verzehrt sich nach Liebe. Warum sollte man sie ihm verweigern, nur wegen seines Alters? Findest du das fair?“  
„N-nein, aber…“, stammelte Newt und riss sich zusammen. Störrisch blickte er Percival entgegen. „Wir können nicht einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Meinst du nicht, du drängst ihn zu etwas?“  
Percival schmunzelte. Dann warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, zur Tür hin.   
„Credence?“, fragte er und Newts Herz setzte aus, als sich die Klinke herunterdrückte und Credence in der Tür stand. Newts Augen weiteten sich.   
„W-was?“, fragte er atemlos. Hatte der Junge etwa alles gehört? Seit wann stand er schon dort?  
„Nun“, sagte Percival und winkte Credence zu sich, der die Tür hinter sich schloss und nähertrat, „Ich finde es nicht fair, dass du Credence etwas so Berauschendes vorenthalten möchtest. Findest du das fair, mein Junge?“, fragte er und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Credence, dessen Blick auf Newt geheftet war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er leise, aber deutlich. Percival legte ihm einen Arm über die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich. Er küsste ihn auf die Wange.   
„P-Percival“, keuchte Newt, dem nicht entging, dass Percivals Hände bereits wieder rastlos über die schlanke Gestalt des Jüngeren wanderten, seinen flachen Bauch entlang, unter das T-Shirt und hoch zu seiner schmalen Brust. Er beobachtete, wie Credences Wangen ein tiefes Rot annahmen, aber der Junge brach den Blickkontakt zu Newt nicht ab. „Du… du wirst doch nicht…hier…“, stammelte Newt, der den Blick ebenfalls nicht abwenden konnte.   
„Oh nein, ich werde nicht“, sagte Percival lächelnd, ließ von Credence ab, griff Newt am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu seinem Bett. Newt war so perplex, dass er sich gar nicht dagegen wehrte, rücklings aufs Bett geworfen zu werden. „Du wirst“, sagte Percival mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, während er zu Newt herunterschaute, der mit scharlachrotem Gesicht zu ihm hinaufstarrte.   
Percival hob den Kopf und winkte Credence zu sich. „Komm her, Credence“, sagte er sanft, „Zeig Mr. Scamander, was du in den letzten Tagen gelernt hast.“  
Der Junge kam auf das Bett zu. Newt schaffte es gerade noch, sich aufzusetzen und von ihm fort zu krabbeln, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand am Kopfende des Bettes stieß. Credence ließ sich mit den Knien aufs Bett sinken und kroch ihm dann auf allen Vieren hinterher.   
„C-Credence“, wagte Newt einen schwachen Protestversuch und hob die Hände, um ihn davon abzuhalten, näherzukommen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wusste er, dass Percival recht hatte. Der Mann hatte ihn durchschaut, obwohl Newt sich so sehr bemüht hatte, es zu verstecken. In dem Moment, in dem er die beiden beim Sex ertappt hatte, hatte er sich voll Eifersucht gewünscht, dass er an Percivals Stelle sein könnte. Er hatte diesen Wunsch tief in sich vergraben, hatte sich andere Gründe überlegt, warum ihm das Gesehene missfallen konnte, doch am Ende war es nur darum gegangen, dass er Credence begehrte. Er wollte ihn berühren, wollte ihn stöhnen hören. Er sollte für Newt stöhnen, sollte unter ihm in den Empfindungen zerfließen und sich von ihm heilen lassen. Newt konnte ihm alle seelischen Schmerzen nehmen, er würde ihn gut behandeln… Wenn er es selbst zuließ.   
Aber sein Gewissen war zu stark. „Tu das nicht“, bat er leise, weil er den Menschen fürchtete, der er werden würde, wenn er sich jetzt gehen ließ.   
Credence blieb eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt auf dem Bett sitzen. „Heißt das, Sie wollen mich nicht?“, fragte er leise und Unsicherheit flackerte in seinen Augen auf.   
„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint, aber…“, stammelte Newt und sagte dann mit einem ergebenen Seufzen, „Credence, du bist zu jung für das hier.“  
Credence legte den Kopf schief. „Ich bin sechzehn“, stellte er nüchtern fest, „Sie sind fünfundzwanzig. Das ist jünger als Mr. Graves.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Newt Percival über die Antwort grinsen. Es machte ihn nervös, dass er im Mittelpunkt dieser Szenerie stand.   
„Mr. Scamander scheint sich noch immer selbst belügen zu wollen“, stellte Percival amüsiert fest und öffnete eine Schublade. Er holte breites Klebeband hervor und machte sich daran, ein langes Stück abzureißen, ehe er es an Credence weiterreichte. „Wir sollten seinem Körper eher glauben als seinem Mund. Er wird ehrlich antworten.“ Und mit diesen Worten griff er Newts Handgelenk und band es mit dem Klebeband an einem der Bettpfosten fest, während Credence das andere fixierte.   
Newt öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, da verschloss Credence ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.   
Überwältigt riss Newt erneut die Augen auf, während die ersten Worte, die er hatte sagen wollen, in ihren Mündern unterging. Der Kuss war feucht und linkisch – was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass auch Newt kaum Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hatte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht behaupten, dass es ihn kalt ließ. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz erzitterte und ihm das Blut in tiefere Regionen wanderte.   
Credence löste den Kuss mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und beugte sich dann hinunter. Er öffnete Newts Hose.   
„C-Credence“, keuchte Newt, während der Junge sein kaum erhärtetes Glied hervorzog, „Hör auf.“  
Credence warf ihm von unten einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass Sie mich nicht wollen“, sagte er langsam, „Bedeutet das nicht, dass Sie nichts dagegen haben?“   
Seine Augen funkelten einen Moment verrucht und Newt lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, während er sich fragte, ob der Junge schon immer eine dunkle Seite hinter seiner unschuldigen, reinen Fassade versteckt gehalten oder ob er sich das von Percival abgeschaut hatte.   
Die Gedanken konnte er nicht beenden, denn Credences Mund nahm ihn in sich auf und mit einem Keuchen warf Newt den Kopf in den Nacken. „N-nicht“, sagte er atemlos, „T-tu das nicht.“  
Es hatte keinen Sinn. Die Tatsache, dass Credences warmer Mund sich um ihn schloss, dass seine feuchte Zunge ihn umspielte, reichte aus, um ihn in Windeseile hart werden zu lassen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich auch das schon einmal vorgestellt hatte. Es hatte sich in seiner Vorstellung nicht so gut angefühlt, wie jetzt. Ob Percival ihn auch da unterrichtet hatte?  
Doch auch dieser Gedanke verschwand im Nirvana, denn ein Zungenschlag von Credence reichte aus, damit Newt erneut scharf die Luft einzog.   
„Guter Junge, Credence“, hörte er Percival nach einiger Zeit zufrieden sagen, „Schau nur, wie sehr du ihn aus der Fassung bringst. Jetzt kann er nicht länger leugnen, dass es ihm gefällt.“   
Credence hob den Blick, schaute von unten hinauf zu Newt hin, der ihm entgegenstarrte und sein Glied pulsierte gleich noch stärker bei dem Anblick von Credence mit seinem Schwanz im Mund. Der Junge gab sich Mühe, Zunge und Lippen richtig einzusetzen und Newt hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu beherrschen. Das erste zaghafte Stöhnen kam ihm über die Lippen und ließ Percival nur breiter grinsen, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.   
„Er ist gut, nicht wahr?“, fragte er wissend und lief um das Bett herum, „Wäre es nicht ein Jammer, wenn man ihn seine neu gefundenen Fähigkeiten nicht ausprobieren ließe? Damit würde man ihm die Gelegenheit nehmen, dafür gelobt zu werden.“  
Newt wollte angewidert schnauben bei diesen Worten, die die Realität verzerrten, aber er kam nicht dazu. Trotz seiner mittlerweile beachtlichen Größe hatte Credence ihn ganz in sich aufgenommen und schluckte just in diesem Moment, sodass Newt es mehr als deutlich an seiner Spitze fühlte. Er stöhnte auf, während er sah, wie sich Percival hinter Credence kniete. Er öffnete Credences Hose und zog sie ein Stückweit hinunter. Der Junge zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf, als Percival ihm mit der Hand über den nackten Hintern strich.   
„Alles gut, mein Junge“, beruhigte Percival ihn sanft, „Ich will dich nur für ihn vorbereiten.“ Und bei diesen Worten widmete Credence wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem harten Glied vor sich, während Newt vor Erregung und zugleich vor Fassungslosigkeit, dass all das hier wirklich geschah, keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.   
„Obwohl das gar nicht nötig ist, oder?“, schnurrte Percival an Credence gewandt. Er griff zwischen seine Pobacken. Newt konnte nicht sehen, was er da tat, doch einen Moment später verschluckte sich Credence und musste einen Moment von ihm ablassen, um kurz zu husten, während Percival etwas aus ihm hinauszog. Einen Plug.   
„Braver Junge“, sagte Percival lächelnd, „Du hast den Plug getragen, wie ich dich gebeten habe. Das wird die Sache um einiges vereinfachen.“ Und er ersetzte den Plug durch seine Finger, die begannen, sich ungeduldig in Credence hinein zu schieben. Credence keuchte auf und krallte sich an Newts Oberschenkeln fest, unfähig, den Blow Job weiterzuführen. Die Art, wie er zitterte, war überaus erregend und obwohl Newts Vernunft strikt gegen all das hier war, kam er zugleich nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es ihm gefiel, Credence so zu sehen.   
Percivals Blick wanderte von dem Jungen, der unter seinen Fingern schwach wurde, weil Percivals Finger ihn genau dort trafen, wo er so empfindsam war, hin zu Newt. Ein wissendes Funkeln lag in seinem Blick. „Sieht er nicht hinreißend aus?“, fragte er zwischen Credences leisem Wimmern und Stöhnen. Credence schmiegte sich näher an Newt, sein Oberkörper rieb sich an Newts Schwanz und seine Hände zitterten, während sie fahrig versuchten, sich auf Newts Beinen abzustützen. Sein Blick wurde glasig und sein Stöhnen willig, während er zu Newt hinaufschaute, als wartete er auf eine bestätigende Antwort. Dem Rothaarigen lief ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.   
Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und er nickte.   
Percival lachte leise. Während Credence bedauernd wimmerte, entzog er ihm die Finger und gab ihm dann einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern. „Worauf wartest du noch, Hübscher?“, fragte er sanft, „Lass den Mann nicht so lange warten.“  
Credence ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Newt, der zu fasziniert war, als dass er sich jetzt noch wehren konnte, beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie Credence sich aufrichtete, ganz auf seinen Schoß kletterte, die Knie neben ihm in die Matratze grub und sich langsam auf Newts Glied sinken ließ. Er wirkte konzentriert aber seine Augen waren fiebrig. Hungrig. Newt lief erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als sich die feuchte Enge um ihn schloss.   
Mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzen warf Credence den Kopf in den Nacken, während er die Hände auf Newts Schultern legte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Mund halb geöffnet und Newt verfluchte Percival dafür, dass er ihn ans Bett gebunden hatte. So konnte er Credence nicht berühren – geschweige denn ihn bei der Hüfte greifen und ein Tempo vorgeben.  
Überwältigt von dem Anblick und dem Gefühl keuchte Newt auf. Er fühlte, wie Credence tiefer und tiefer sank, während sich seine Muskeln langsam entkrampften. Dann stimmte er einen langsamen, quälenden Rhythmus an, der Newt süchtig nach mehr machte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Credence den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und thronte über ihm, ganz in seine eigene Lust vertieft, während er sein Becken hob und wieder senkte. Newt trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn.   
„C-Credence“, seufzte er irgendwann mit vom Keuchen und Stöhnen ausgetrockneter Stimme. Credence öffnete die Augen und schaute zu ihm herunter, mit geröteten Wangen und halbgeöffneten Lippen. Verdammt, er wollte ihn berühren! Aber Percival würde das zu verhindern wisse, ahnte er. Also begnügte er sich mit einem bescheideneren Wunsch. „Schneller. Bitte“, flehte er.   
Auf Credences Gesicht erblühte ein verführerisches Lächeln, während er sich hinunter beugte und Newt in einem Anflug von Verwegenheit über die Ohrmuschel leckte. „Was bekomme ich dafür?“, fragte er zuckersüß und drosselte das Tempo noch mehr.   
Im Hintergrund hörte Newt Percival leise lachen, offensichtlich amüsiert über die verruchte Seite des Jungen. Kein Wunder, dass er die Finger nicht von ihm lassen konnte, Credence war pure Sünde!  
„Was möchtest du?“, fragte Newt atemlos.   
„Einen Kuss“, schnurrte Credence und fuhr mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur von Newts Ohrläppchen den Hals hinunter. Dann hob er den Kopf, um auf Newts Reaktion zu warten.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte Newt und streckte sich ihm entgegen, um ihn zu küssen.   
Credence lachte leise. „Nicht auf den Mund“, sagte er und zog das Tempo an, sodass Newts Atem sich kurz überschlug. Sein Gesicht kam erneut nah an Newts Ohr. „Auf meinen Schwanz.“  
Bei den verruchten Worten wurde Newt gleich ein wenig härter – obwohl sie ihn irritierten. Wie sollte er das im Moment bewerkstelligen?  
Ihm blieb keine Zeit, danach zu fragen, denn Credence zog das Tempo nun drastisch an. Der schnellere, härtere Rhythmus brachte sie beide außer Atem und Credence stöhnte ihm ins Ohr, jedes Mal, wenn Newts Schwanz den Punkt in ihm traf. „Mr. Scamander“, wimmerte er zwischen ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen und Newt fühlte, dass es ihn noch ein Stück tiefer in die Erregung trieb, wie Credence seinen Namen aussprach. Er spürte, dass Credence sich enger um ihn zusammenzog.   
„G-gott“, keuchte er, ehe sich Credence auf seinen Bauch ergoss und sein Hemd durchnässte. Dabei zog er sich erneut so sehr zusammen, dass auch Newt wenig später zum Höhepunkt kam.   
Schwitzend und heftig atmend saßen sie aufeinander und Newt bemerkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass auch Percival noch im Raum war. Über die Faszination für Credence hatte er ihn beinahe vergessen.   
Nun trafen sich ihre Blicke und er sah Percival schmunzeln. Doch der Mann sagte kein Wort. Er hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett gesetzt, die Beine überschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er seltsam zufrieden wirkte.   
Stille herrschte im Raum. Credence und Newt nutzten die Zeit, um wieder zu sich zu finden.   
Credence war der erste der drei, der sich wieder rührte. Er richtete sich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf, machte Newts Handgelenke vom Bettgestell los und erhob sich, ehe er eilig nach einem Taschentuch griff, um das Sperma aufzuhalten, das aus ihm heraustropfte.   
„Danke“, sagte Newt mit kratziger Stimme und rieb sich die Handgelenke, während er unschlüssig von Percival zu Credence und wieder zurückschaute.   
„Denkst du immer noch, dass er nicht weiß, was er tut?“, fragte Percival amüsiert und erhob sich. Newt schüttelte betreten den Kopf.   
„Gut“, sagte Percival zufrieden. „Und da du jetzt ein Mittäter bist, wirst du sicher keinen Versuch unternehmen, uns zu verraten, nicht wahr?“, fragte er mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.   
Newt schüttelte erneut den Kopf.   
Percival nickte. „Schön“, sagte er und wandte sich dann Credence zu, der eben das Taschentuch in den Mülleimer geworfen hatte und sich die Hose zuknöpfte. Er legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich heran.   
„Du warst wunderbar, mein Herz“, schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Aber jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Bett.“ Und er manövrierte ihn zur Tür.   
Credence drehte den Kopf für einen weiteren kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe er Percivals Arm von sich schob. Er warf Newt, der noch immer überwältigt auf dem Bett saß, einen Blick über die Schulter zu, während er die Tür öffnete. „Ich freue mich schon auf den Kuss, Mr. Scamander“, sagte er zuckersüß und verschwand.


End file.
